vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP Foundation
For detailed information about this series, visit SCP Foundation. Summary The SCP Foundation is a creative fiction website detailing top-secret investigations, research, and containment policies of the paranormal. These paranormal examples are creatures, entities, artifacts, and objects that threaten the normalcy/order of the world, and the the world-wide Men-in-Black organization the SCP Foundation do everything in their nigh-omniscient and seemingly limitlessly funded power to contain these anomalies. Some of these anomalies, codenamed "SCPs", are incredibly dangerous humanoids and creatures that could end the world if it weren't for their 24/7 imprisonment. Power of the Verse Extremely varied, due to the massively varied nature of SCPs. Some, such as SCP-914, are just inanimate objects without any kind of dangerous or useful abilities whatsoever, while others, such as SCP-682, are extremely powerful, dangerous and hard to kill. There exist very complex and abstract higher dimensional beings but most of them are not explicitly documented and the ones that are haven't displayed any feats demonstrating such power. Only four entities have been stated to have this level of power and are capable of destroying the entirety of their at least 196884-dimensional multiverse. There is also a supreme being of the verse which views these entities, as well as the multiverse itself, as a work of fiction. Canon and Powerscaling Rules Before making pages for the SCP Foundation, please carefully read through the Scaling and Canon Rules for the SCP Foundation. Terminology Safe: Anomalies sufficiently understood to the point where they pose little threat, either due to reliable containment or if they don't create any anomalous effects unless activated. Euclid: Anomalies that are insufficiently understood or are inherently unpredictable. While not dangerous enough to be classified as Keter, Euclid-class entities are still capable of performing dangerous acts and/or devastate the world if left unchecked. Keter: Anomalies that pose a serious danger to both the Foundation and the rest of humanity, often inherently hostile and require extensive or complex containment procedures, or cannot be fully contained with the Foundation's current resources. Apollyon: The most dangerous of all SCPs. Those with this classification are completely impossible to contain and pose a definitive and inevitable threat to the world at large, and possibly beyond. Currently, only three SCPs profiled on this Wiki have this classification: SCP-001 (S.D. Locke's Proposal), SCP-2317, and SCP-3999. Thaumiel: Extremely rare anomalies that are used by the Foundation to contain or counteract the effects of other SCPs, primarily Keter-class ones, or deal with the aftermath of an uncontrolled containment breach, either by altering history or "resetting" reality so the disaster never occurred. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Nedge1000 * Fireworks888 * EliminatorVenom * Saikou The Lewd King * WeeklyBattles * Hop * Venom Gia, the Spider * Yes850 * Dreaming Serpent * Whenwillwesee * Wingding341 * Aridwolverine * Grimreaper2219 * Sir Ovens * Mr. Bambu * ZacharyGrossman273 * Apex PredatorX * Ultima Reality * Darkanine * QuagsireTheLegend * Kirbyelmejor * EMagolorSoulI * TheLuffyPlayer * FDrybob * Fegelarse * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * Goldmaster784 * Agnaa * S.T.A.L.K.B.E.R.2 * Kyleb79 * PsychoWarper * Phoenix821 * Kuroiha * Kakaragi * Hl3 or bust Opponents * Mariogoods * The real cal howard Neutral * Sheoth * DanFlsamual21 * Serpent of the Internet 97 * MrKingOfNegativity * Arrogant Schmuck * Edwardtruong2006 * Dargoo Faust *Starter Pack Characters |-|Safe= 001qntm.png|SCP-001 (qntm's Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (qntm's_Proposal) Katemctriss.png|SCP-001 (Kate McTiriss's Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (Kate McTiriss's Proposal) Scp 044 world war ii era molecular fission cannon by maxalate-d80y1fi.jpg|SCP-044|link=SCP-044 Tothbrush.jpg|SCP-063|link=SCP-063 085pic.png|SCP-085|link=SCP-085 343.png|SCP-343|link=SCP-343 Scp-458 2.jpg|SCP-458|link=SCP-458 Scp 498 by sunnyparallax-d86h9ly.jpg|SCP-498|link=SCP-498 Medium.jpg|SCP-504|link=SCP-504 Walter rabbit.jpg|SCP-524|link=SCP-524 2b85db7a0427575efbf5bc28e575dd83--life-and-death-trees.jpg|SCP-540|link=SCP-540 SCP 662.jpeg|SCP-662|link=SCP-662 737.jpg|SCP-737|link=SCP-737 Scp826.jpg|SCP-826|link=SCP-826 SCP1733.jpeg|SCP-1733|link=SCP-1733 1795.png|SCP-1795|link=SCP-1795 SCP-2207.jpg|SCP-2207|link=SCP-2207 Baseball bat.png|SCP-2398|link=SCP-2398 Scp-2501.png|SCP-2501|link=SCP-2501 Unknown.jpg|SCP-2543|link=SCP-2543 Barret M82 DA-ST-92-07336.jpg|SCP-2818|link=SCP-2818 Scp-2948.jpg|SCP-2948|link=SCP-2948 Spyn-Decision-Spinning-Tops-5.jpg|SCP-3016|link=SCP-3016 Unknown.jpg|SCP-3728|link=SCP-3728 |-|Euclid= Scp 001 the legacy by sunnyparallax-d85cyo3.jpg|SCP-001 (Dr. Mackenzie's Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (Dr. Mackenzie's Proposal) Scp 001 thirty six by sunnyparallax-d85cz4q.jpg|SCP-001 (Djoric-Dmatix Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (Djoric-Dmatix Proposal) Scp008.jpg|SCP-008|link=SCP-008 Scp 049 by sunnyparallax-d6brf2n.jpg|SCP-049|link=SCP-049 Scp053.jpg|SCP-053|link=SCP-053 SCP-056.jpg|SCP-056|link=SCP-056 Scp 073 by sunnyparallax-d7ep4zl.jpg|SCP-073|link=SCP-073 Dino ant.jpg|SCP-073-FR|link=SCP-073-FR Scp 096 the shy guy by andepoul-d87lbh8.jpg|SCP-096|link=SCP-096 SCP123.jpg|SCP-123|link=SCP-123 162articlepic.jpeg|SCP-162|link=SCP-162 173.png|SCP-173|link=SCP-173 Silversphere.jpg|SCP-225|link=SCP-225 314.jpg|SCP-314|link=SCP-314 the peripheral jumper by vonanthonythefirst-d5wtvp4.jpg|SCP-372|link=SCP-372 Scp-457.jpg|SCP-457|link=SCP-457 523.jpg|SCP-523|link=SCP-523 946.jpg|SCP-946|link=SCP-946 Scpmode.jpg|SCP-966|link=SCP-966 1128.jpg|SCP-1128|link=SCP-1128 1294.jpg|SCP-1294|link=SCP-1294 1715.jpg|SCP-1715|link=SCP-1715 Tim duncan godhead.jpg|SCP-2090|link=SCP-2090 SCP2129.png|SCP-2129|link=SCP-2129 Final4.jpg|SCP-2424|link=SCP-2424 COX1XbrVEAABR3B.jpg|SCP-2599|link=SCP-2599 Scp-2925.jpg|SCP-2925|link=SCP-2925 Washington.jpg|SCP-2776|link=SCP-2776 TestEcoli.jpg|SCP-2946|link=SCP-2946 scpwasp.jpg|SCP-3160|link=SCP-3160 Armando.jpg|SCP-3589|link=SCP-3589 Unknown.jpg|SCP-196|link=SCP-196 |-|Keter= 001 ball.jpg|SCP-001 (Jonathan Ball's Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (Jonathan Ball's Proposal) 001 gears.jpg|SCP-001 (Dr. Gears' Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (Dr. Gears' Proposal) Scp 001 the gate guardian by sunnyclockwork-d9fbllv.jpg|SCP-001 (Dr. Clef's Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (Dr. Clef's Proposal) 001 Factory.png|SCP-001 (Bright's Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (Bright's Proposal) Scp 001 the spiral path by sunnyparallax-d7svw2z.jpg|SCP-001 (Dr. Mann's Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (Dr. Mann's Proposal) Scp-001 swann.jpg|SCP-001 (S. Andrew Swann's Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (S Andrew Swann's Proposal) Scp 001 the foundation by sunnyparallax-d85cxvx.jpg|SCP-001 (Scantron's Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (Scantron's Proposal) Childrenpic.png|SCP-001 (djkaktus's Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (djkaktus's Proposal) Scp 001 the broken2 god by sunnyclockwork-d9xtaq3.jpg||SCP-001 (TwistedGears/Kaktus Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (TwistedGears/Kaktus Proposal) SCP-017-2.jpg|SCP-017|link=SCP-017 Scp--035--002.gif|SCP-035|link=SCP-035 Scp-058.png|SCP-058|link=SCP-058 Burning.jpg|SCP-060|link=SCP-060 076 2 concept drawing by husohuso-d867wqh.jpg|SCP-076|link=SCP-076 106.jpg|SCP-106|link=SCP-106 Scp 169 by langon-d6wgcq5.jpg|SCP-169|link=SCP-169 SCP-204.jpg|SCP-204|link=SCP-204 SCP-217.jpg|SCP-217|link=SCP-217 SCP-239 - Witch Child.jpg|SCP-239|link=SCP-239 Scp 319 by sunnyparallax-d7tluzx.jpg|SCP-319|link=SCP-319 Scp 469 by sunnyclockwork-d996cla.jpg|SCP-469|link=SCP-469 SCP 515.jpg|SCP-515|link=SCP-515 Scp 582 by sunnyparallax-d7jaj6g.jpg|SCP-582|link=SCP-582 scp 610 by alexandreev-d98lslb.jpg|SCP-610|link=SCP-610 Roaring one.jpg|SCP-638|link=SCP-638 The-SCP-Foundation-фэндомы-SCP-art-Объекты-SCP-2679474.jpeg|SCP-682|link=SCP-682 Scp 689 by sunnyparallax-d8mo1fa.jpg|SCP-689|link=SCP-689 SCP-736.jpg|SCP-736|link=SCP-736 Index-3.jpg|SCP-804|link=SCP-804 Cake.jpg|SCP-871|link=SCP-871 Psycho939.png|SCP-939|link=SCP-939 Cwm.jpg|SCP-990|link=SCP-990 Scp-1012 B tower.jpg|SCP-1012|link=SCP-1012 59f.jpg|SCP-1048|link=SCP-1048 Scp-1233.jpg|SCP-1233|link=SCP-1233 1237.png|SCP-1237|link=SCP-1237 1440.png|SCP-1440|link=SCP-1440 1447.png|SCP-1447|link=SCP-1447 1024px-Chandra-crab.jpg|SCP-1548|link=SCP-1548 SCP-1739.jpg|SCP-1739|link=SCP-1739 Unknown.jpg|SCP-1887|link=SCP-1887 Scp 1968 by sunnyparallax-d8a51l2.jpg|SCP-1968|link=SCP-1968 SCP.png|SCP-2070|link=SCP-2070 Portal.jpg|SCP-2350|link=SCP-2350 Scp 2399 by sunnyclockwork-d9liz9t.jpg|SCP-2399|link=SCP-2399 Unknown.jpg|SCP-2634|link=SCP-2634 142836656730122.jpg|SCP-2675|link=SCP-2675 Scp 2700 by sunnyparallax-d8hsgld.jpg|SCP-2700|link=SCP-2700 SCP-2747.jpg|SCP-2747|link=SCP-2747 Unknown.jpg|SCP-2845|link=SCP-2845 SCP-2872.jpg|SCP-2872|link=SCP-2872 ohole.png|SCP-2935 event|link=SCP-2935 event Lilytherussian.png|SCP-3002|link=SCP-3002 Scp 3003 by sunnyclockwork-db9txuc.jpg|SCP-3003|link=SCP-3003 3004.png|SCP-3004|link=SCP-3004 typewriter.jpg|SCP-3043|link=SCP-3043 Scp 3125 by sunnyclockwork-db8jcyt.jpg|SCP-3125|link=SCP-3125 Resized.jpg|SCP-3199|link=SCP-3199 Scp-3493.png|SCP-3493|link=SCP-3493 Scp-3812.jpg|SCP-3812|link=SCP-3812 SCP-3813-P-75.jpg|SCP-3813|link=SCP-3813 SCP-4000 Enterance.jpg|SCP-4000|link=SCP-4000 |-|Other Object Classes= Apollyon Locke.jpg|SCP-001 (S. D. Locke's Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (S. D. Locke's Proposal) Talloran vs scp 3999 by sunnyclockwork-dc6zfpp.jpg|SCP-3999|link=SCP-3999 Thaumiel Scp 001 keter duty by sunnyparallax-d85549b.jpg|SCP-001 (Roget's Proposal)|link=SCP-001 (Roget's Proposal) Unknown.jpg|SCP-999|link=SCP-999 2722-Z-3.png|SCP-2117|link=SCP-2117 3000.jpg|SCP-3000|link=SCP-3000 Timat Valley.jpeg|SCP-3396|link=SCP-3396 Ticonderoga AlGore.png|SCP-4444|link=SCP-4444 |-|UIU= Unknown.jpg|UIU 1998-017|link=UIU 1998-017 Mugshot.jpg|UIU 1933-001|link=UIU 1933-001 |-|Personnel= Shattered dr kondraki by sunnyparallax-d8lijod.jpg|Dr. Kondraki|link=Dr. Kondraki Shattered dr bright by sunnyparallax-d8liist.jpg|Dr. Bright|link=Dr. Bright Shattered dr clef by sunnyparallax-d8lij18.jpg|Dr. Clef|link=Dr. Clef 8E7CFE07-D370-483A-B306-5EE13411FCC4-198-0000004167DA49FE.jpg|Marion Wheeler|link=Marion Wheeler Zhange.jpg|Monica Pinkston|link=Monica Pinkston (SCP Foundation) |-|Others= Scp 435 by sunnyparallax-d7lrzvb.jpg|He-Who-Made-Dark and He-Who-Made-Light|link=He-Who-Made-Dark and He-Who-Made-Light Three death brothers by sunnyclockwork-d973ty7.jpg|The Brothers Death|link=The Brothers Death 04 the emperor the scarlet king by sunnyclockwork-d9c0lf4.jpg|The Scarlet King|link=The Scarlet King Mekhane design 02 by sunnyclockwork-d9es4ow.jpg|Mekhane|link=Mekhane (SCP Foundation) Yaldabaoth design 03 by sunnyclockwork-d9oa3du.jpg|Yaldabaoth|link=Yaldabaoth (SCP Foundation) The ambassador.jpg|The Ambassador of Alagadda|link=The Ambassador of Alagadda Scp 701 the hanged king by sunnyparallax-d7dvksg.jpg|The Hanged King|link=The Hanged King Blood of the Fool.jpg|The Masked Lords of Alagadda|link=The Masked Lords of Alagadda Robert bumaro by sunnyclockwork-d96g98k.jpg|Robert Bumaro|link=Robert Bumaro Ion the sorcerer king by sunnyclockwork-da2x37u.jpg|Grand Karcist Ion|link=Grand Karcist Ion File:Archon design by sunnyclockwork-dab6tpv.jpg|Archons of Yaldabaoth|link=Archons of Yaldabaoth File:Nadox perelka l s design by sunnyclockwork-d9dizxp.jpg|Klavigar Nadox|link=Klavigar Nadox File:Lovataar.png|Klavigar Lovataar|link=Klavigar Lovataar File:Orok redesign by sunnyclockwork-d9dj0gu.jpg|Klavigar Orok|link=Klavigar Orok File:Saarn 02 by sunnyclockwork-d9579zt.jpg|Klavigar Saarn|link=Klavigar Saarn Unknown.jpg|Neverwere|link=Neverwere Unknown.jpg|The High Elder Gods|link=The High Elder Gods Unknown.jpg|The All-Mighty|link=The All-Mighty Category:SCP Foundation Category:Verses Category:Internet Category:Metafiction